In the Dark of The Night
by Morrigan Queen of Shadows
Summary: Pitch has come to Arendelle and his first stop is to see the Queen. But do they already have a past together? And what does Pitch actually want? (I hate summaries.) *Smut Warning* for later chapters. PitchXElsa (No jelsa.)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is a quite smutty Pitch/Elsa fic I plan on making it a few chapters long. I love this pairing so sorry Jelsa shippers.**

**In the Dark of the Night.**

Elsa sat bolted up right she heard someone's laughter in her room. Looking at her clock she saw that it was too late for anyone walking about. The room went silent, fear filled her every nerve. Elsa never believed in ghosts but at this moment in time she thought it might be. The deep chuckle continued again as Elsa fought to light a candle.

Once the candle was lit she felt a little but more confident.

"Who's there?" Elsa asked the darkness.

She got no answer. Elsa felt herself begin to tremble; she asked again trying to get rid of the shaky feeling of someone was watching her. Closely.

"I won't ask again. Who's there?"

The deep laughter became hysterical.

"Okay. Your Majesty. No need to be so demanding." A male voice replied. Elsa sat up straighter, so it wasn't a ghost. Where was he? Elsa had pointed the candle in every direction of the room and she couldn't see anyone. Was it a trick or was she still dreaming?

"You didn't answer my question." Elsa said irritated.

"Oh…My apologise. I guess it would be better if you could see me."

Then a figure formed out of the shadows. Tall, lean and eyes that burned amber a lot like an ecliptic moon. Elsa's fear didn't falter. The Man spoke with a regal accent.

"I am Pitch Black Your Grace." The man…Pitch Black bowed theatrically. Elsa pushed her hair off her face so she could see a little better. His skin was an odd colour like grey storm clouds. Odd. In all honesty Elsa just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Why are you here? In MY room."

"Ah of course, this is a little awkward. I came to find you." Elsa's face was a picture of confusion. Not that Pitch blamed her she was handling a stranger in her room rather well.

"Why?"

"I came to see the child that I knew years ago and discovered she had changed into a rather marvellous creature." That was partly true, and also to feed of her fear but he didn't want to tell her that.

Elsa blinked a few times. Then it hit her. The memory from when she was a child the shadow that always followed her. She used to be frightened of it but she grown accustom to the tall shadow. Elsa remembered that she used to talk to it when she was lonely. Not that it ever replied she just used to feel at peace with its presence. But one day he just disappeared and she forgot about him over time passing the shadow of as a figment of her imagination. But he was real and he was here.

"I remember you. You used to follow me about as a child."

Pitch grinned so she did remember him. She was such a delicate creature when she was younger. Full of fear of hurting anyone especially her sister. It was the fear Pitch needed to get his strength back. But Elsa gotten to use to him and he got used to her. He didn't like to admit but he enjoyed her conversations after hundreds of years being alone it was nice to be accepted. But he had to go before he became too attached. He was the Nightmare King after all he had a reputation to up hold.

"Yes I did Elsa but 'follow' makes me sound psychotic. I like to think of it as observing…wait no that's worse."

Elsa giggled with her hand over her mouth. Sleepiness had left her completely so she got up out of bed. Pitch froze on the spot when she stood; Elsa had changed a lot since she was a child she had grown more beautiful. Looking her up and down Elsa blushed. She completely forgot she was just wearing underwear.

"Oh God…I'm sorry I forgot." Elsa said covering herself with a sheet completely red faced with embarrassment. Pitch just chuckled which only made Elsa go redder in the face.

"There's no need Elsa I enjoyed the view."

Pitch sensed a new type of fear radiate from Elsa. Fear of being abandoned by him. Still wrapped in a sheet Elsa walked up to Pitch and gave him a hug. He was a little taken aback by this not really sure how to respond. "I've missed you." She whispered with her head buried in his shoulder. Pitch just blinked down at the beautiful blonde woman. He wrapped his arms around her slightly , The coughed a little for her to let go. This was not how he planned for it to go he thought she would be a little more fearful but apparently not. Elsa blushed again when she let go. That was odd she thought to herself she had never done anything that rash before.

But she enjoyed the feeling of being wrapped in his arms even though it was only brief. He had come back to her and that was all that mattered to Elsa. Those amber eyes burned into hers. Assessing her. Pitch had no idea what to do should he leave or stay? His mind was screaming for him to go but he couldn't bring himself to do it. So he stayed. They sat and spoke for hours until the sky went a shade lighter outside.

"I have to go." Pitch said solemnly. He watched Elsa's eyes fill with sadness as he got up to leave Elsa grabbed his arm.

"Wait don't go yet." She pleaded. He got lost in her blue eyes and without thinking he pulled her up into his arms and kissed her. Elsa stilled for a moment to processing what was happening then kissed him back. The kiss deepened and became more urgent Pitch was as happy as he had been for hundreds of years but he heard Elsa moan against his lips he let go of her. He couldn't do this he was the Nightmare King he couldn't love, but then again he could lust and lust is different from love. But still he couldn't do this now not with what he had to do. Whispering a good bye he dissolved into the shadows and left Elsa hold nothing but the cold night air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I forgot to mention the time period it was set. This is set after the thaw, I chose this time because Elsa will still have anxiety and fear of hurting anyone. Because we all know that depression just doesn't disappear it is a long process. SMUT SOON TO COME. :P**

**Enjoy and review, Thanks. **

In the Dark of the Night.

A few days had passed before Pitch needed to feed again. It had also been a few weeks since he last seen Elsa he wanted to try and keep his distance let her fear of abandonment stew. The moon shone bright in the sky judging him. Pitch felt a shiver of hatred.

"Don't look at me like that. I didn't have a choice." The moon carried on with its judgmental glances it never spoke to him. Not that he expected it to. Turning to walk away from the man in the moon he felt a cold breeze. A warning from the moon.

"Well what are _you _going to do old friend? Your Guardians can't stop me here." The wind blew harder. Pitch chuckled darkly.

"Warn me all you want, but at the end of the day there is nothing you can do and the fear here is a very fine delicacy." The man in the moon was mad now Pitch felt it and it was wonderful knowing for once Pitch was the one with power and not him. Laughing darkly as he melted into the shadows he went to look for a victim.

Roaming the village Pitch picked his prey. There was quite a selection because there were no guardians fear was ripe for the picking. Ahhhh here's one. A small boy around the age of seven he had a fear of thunderstorms. Waving his hand over the little boys head with black nightmare sand the little boy began to toss and turn. Pitch felt the boys fear flow as the nightmare became more vivid to the dreamer. Letting the fear flow through him Pitch let out a sigh of satisfaction. Nothing could beat this. Not even the beautiful Queen Elsa. Taking a last taste Pitch left for the castle. If there was one thing that tasted better than this it was Elsa's fear.

Elsa spent most of her weeks filing threw paper work. All the usual stuff, anything to her mind of Pitch and Anna's marriage was just around the corner as well. Completely shattered all Elsa wanted to do was sleep but she needed a bath first and to be left alone, being around people without the fear of hurting them was still raw. Running around with Anna all day left had left her stinking of sweat. Asking Gerda to run her a bath while she ate Elsa let her thought wander to Pitch. She had so many questions she wanted to ask him but she was scared to. Her feelings for him had changed since she was younger true, but she had a crippling fear that he was extremely dangerous and shouldn't be trusted.

Gerda coughed to get Elsa's attention. Thanking Gerda Elsa told her to leave her for the night and to tell the guards and other servants not to disturb her. Being left alone for the first time in days Elsa lowered herself into a hot bath letting all her worries was with it. Washing her hair Elsa stopped and glanced around the room where she saw a familiar shadow. Perv. He was watching her take a bath.

"Enjoyed the show?" Elsa said her voice was lanced in sarcasm.

"I did your grace." Pitch replied.

Elsa just wanted to be alone for a while but she had a feeling that wasn't going to happen.

"If you don't mind I like to take my baths in peace."

Pitch titled his head Mr. Black? That's new.

"My apologise my Queen…" He stopped mid-sentence completely distracted by Elsa washing the shampoo out of her hair. Something stirred in him that hadn't in a long time.

"Will you quit staring? I told you to leave." Pitch snapped out of his daze and brought his gaze back to Elsa. Was she ordering him about? How dare she! He was the Nightmare King; He didn't take orders from a mortal. Elsa just sighed and carried on as if he wasn't there. Pitch felt no fear from her which frustrated him a lot. Putting aside the tinge of guilt he felt for what he had to do, but it was what he needed to make him stronger. Drifting back into the shadows he waited in Elsa's room. Nothing had changed much since she was a child, Pitch could still feel the years of fear still linger.

"I must say I didn't expect to see you again it's been a few weeks." Elsa said in a grumpy tone.

"I'm sorry but I have been…recuperating after my last visit."

Elsa huffed "I'm sorry doesn't cut it with me this time. That is the second time you have left me with no explanation. But if you would excuse me I would like to sleep. I have an engagement party to plan."

Bingo Pitch thought it was just the thing he needed.

"A party so soon. You have just gotten over the thaw, aren't you worried the same thing might happen?"

Elsa fiddled with her blue silk bath robe. She feared a little bit. She became more fearful the closer the event came.

"That's all in the past now I have my sister." Pitch grinned this was what he needed. He felt the fear begin to stir. This was what he needed. He didn't need Elsa herself but he needed her fear to consume and control.

"But do you really she is getting married soon. Then Anna will be leaving you to be with her Kristoff is that right?"

Elsa was confused, why was he doing this? He was so gentle and caring a when they last met but now he was cold. Anna wouldn't leave her would she? Anna hasn't said she wanted to leave. But then again she mentioned that Kristoff wanted to live in the mountains again. Oh god it was getting too much.

"Pitch why are you doing this?" Elsa's voice was just above a whisper.

Pitch thought about this question for a little bit, He wasn't sure he should tell her yet or at all for that matter. Taking his fill of the fear he needed Pitch decided to have a 'little fun.' As Jack Frost would say.

"I apologise Your Grace but it was just an observation."

"Apology not excepted. You have really insulted me I'm not the frightened child I once was."

Pitch just laughed at Elsa's statement which only made Elsa more confused.

"Oh Elsa we both know that's wrong. Fear just doesn't disappear, no matter what it's always there lurking in the shadows."

A chill ran down Elsa's spine at Pitch's words because as much Elsa wanted to ignore Pitch's cruel dark works they were true. Anna's love may have been enough to thaw the kingdom but it wasn't enough to stop the fear. The fear she could actually hurt someone, the fear that she will be on her own again. Elsa had so many fears it was hard for her to let go.

"How do you know? What do you know about fear?"

Pitch put his hand on Elsa's cheek.

"If there is one thing I always know. It people greatest fears."

With that He left Elsa alone once more. When Elsa dreamed that night all she saw was horrified faces staring at her, and in the darkness was them haunting amber eyes mocking her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who has left reviews and has favourite/followed this story it means a lot. *Whispers and grins* Smuuuutttt. Enjoy and review. **

In the Dark of the Night.

Elsa was having the same nightmare every night from the night she saw Pitch again. She felt that that the dream was a foreshadowing for what was to come. And Elsa was determined for it not to happen. The more Elsa dwelt on the subject the more paranoid she became and Elsa could tell her feelings were beginning to show. Ice began to form on her windows makings its way around the room as she panicked more.

"Conceal…Don't feel…" Pacing her room repeating her old mantra she heard a light knock on the door. Pulling herself she answered expecting it to be Gerda, but instead it was her Captain of the Guard Nicholas. Nicholas was a kind man with blond hair and sky blue eyes, miles away from what Pitch was.

"I don't believe we have a meeting Captain." Elsa said as kindly as she could.

Nicholas just chuckled; he had a nice chuckle it sound like a borderline laugh, full of joy. As were Pitch's chuckles were always dark and mocking. Stop comparing him to Pitch her mind spat at her.

"I apologise My Queen, but Princess Anna said you haven't left your room all day so I came to see if you wanted to go for a stroll in the gardens." His blue eyes were filled with so much hope. He looked like a puppy how could Elsa say no.

"All day I hadn't realized, yes of course." Elsa said then she linked his arms and stepped into the sunlight. It felt as if she had been around darkness for far too long.

Pitch hid as always in the shadows, watching Elsa unravel in fear and panic it was blissful. And then a stranger came and took her away. He was what some would call handsome, watching Elsa link her arm with his. Made his insides churn and his blood boil. Why would she go with him? More's the point why was he jealous? Pitch snarled as he watched from Elsa walk through the gardens below. The glass still had a faint slither of ice but he could see what was going on perfectly. And Pitch did not like what he saw.

He watched Elsa laugh and flirt with the blond moron, the jealousy he felt was getting unbearable almost to the point he couldn't watch anymore. How dare she make me feel like this! She has no idea who she is dealing with. She is MINE. And one thing Pitch was going to make sure that Elsa didn't forget it.

Completely exhausted after supper with Anna Elsa decided to retire for the night. Dismissing her maids, Elsa was about to begin signing some documents before she went to bed that was until shadows began to shift around her. Fingernails dug into her bare shoulders. Elsa sat up straight to scared to move from his icy grip.

"Did the _Queen_ enjoy her afternoon?" His nails dug further into her skin when he pronounced Queen which Elsa knew was going to leave a mark.

How does he know?

"I don't know what you're talking about." His nails clung to her harder and travelled down her arms. Elsa fought the urge to wince in pain.

"Do not lie to ME! I hope you had a nice time with your _friend _but that's the last time you are going to see him." Pitch's voice was as cold as Elsa had ever heard it before.

"You do not have a say on who I spend my time with."

The dark chuckle that Elsa was accustom to vibrated in her ear.

"Oh Elsa, Your mine and I'm not willing to share you." His lips were so close to her neck she could almost feel them on her skin when he spoke. Elsa closed her eyes as a shiver ran down her spine. Having him this close to her felt strangely pleasurable.

"I don't believe I belong to anyone." Elsa said stubbornly. As much as Elsa hated to she broke away from his painful embrace and began to walk to bed as if he never bothered her. If anything this made him more mad. His hand gripped hold of her wrist and spun her into him. Then a second later his lips crashed into hers. It wasn't like the kiss they shared weeks before; this was full of anger and passion. Elsa surprised herself when she let out a moan escape her lips.

Pitches hands began to wander up her silk nightgown lifting it up as he went. Woah Elsa's mind was telling her to stop but every other part of her was screaming to carry on. Pitches lips began to travel down her neck it was bliss. Her hands taking on a mind of their own started to undo Pitch's robe. When Pitch felt Elsa's cold hands start undoing his robe he bit her neck hard enough to leave a bruise.

"Not so fast Your Highness. I want you to say that you are mine first." Elsa's blue eyes filled with anger and lust, quite an intoxicating mix.

"Never." She Spat.

"Never? I think I can change that." Pitch grinned darkly and flicked his wrists.

Elsa felt something bind her wrist together and pull her to her bed. Elsa's arms were tied above her head with shadows? As much as Elsa struggled it was no use the bonds were too tight. Pitch chuckled and traced a cold finger along her naked stomach.

"I was hoping it would come to this. I'm not going to lie I have been thinking about this for a long time."

"You're disgusting." Elsa spat but she done nothing to stop Pitch from pushing her knees open and lower his head.

"Are you sure you're not going to say it?" Pitch said while he kissed the inside of her thighs.

"Never."

A heartbeat later Elsa felt Pitch's tongue flick at her opening. And her hips involuntarily flexed into his mouth to which Pitch sighed and tutted.

"Now ,Now Elsa I will have none of that You can have your pleasure once you have said two simple words…'I'm Yours."

Then Pitch pushed his mouth into her, making Elsa almost scream out in pleasure. But she was determined not to give him the satisfaction. But Elsa's body was denying her the more attention Pitch ravished on her body the more heat Elsa felt between her legs, and the feeling in her stomach was begging for release.

Pitch's tongue never faulted he pinched the inside on Elsa's legs leaving little marks of where he had been. It was becoming unbearable for Elsa she needed him badly. It was beginning to ache and with one little flick of Pitch's tongue Elsa let the feeling in her stomach go. Spiralling out of her climax Elsa said the two words Pitch had waited so long to hear.

"I'm yours." She groaned.

Pitch closed his eyes savouring the sound of Elsa's pleading voice.

"What? Could you repeat that?"

"Don't make me say it again." Elsa's head had fallen back onto her pillows, raising her hips towards his pelvis. She made it perfectly clear what she wanted and Pitch considered leaving the situation at that. But he wanted it too and seeing Elsa lay this was extremely erotic.

"Well since you have been such a good girl, I'll give you this one time." Elsa let out a small 'ahh' as Pitch entered her. Going slow at first to make sure Elsa was okay but as soon as she accustom to the feeling, she demanded more. Feeling close to his peak Elsa climaxed and cried out his name. It was the best sound he ever heard and with that he too had reached his climax. Collapsing out of exhaustion on Elsa's naked chest she coughed and signalled to be released from her bonds. Flicking his wrist again he made the shadows disappear. That's going to leave another mark to explain to the maids.

They both laid in each other's arms for a while. Elsa had fallen asleep and Pitch lay awake deciding it was his time to leave. Pitch left Elsa a feather light kiss on her cheek and departed into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for the reviews I honestly didn't think this fic would have that many followers. And LostDisneyPrincess Hi and thank you I try my best :P. Enjoy and review. Leave suggestions if you have an opinion on how the story should go. I would love to read them.**

In the Dark of the Night.

Elsa woken up the next day physically exhausted and covered in a range of love bites that went from her neck downwards. Oh crap! She would have to change herself before one of the hand maids got here. She couldn't have them gossiping about the Queens Mystery lover. Picking out a corset that fastened at the front to save her trouble Elsa chose a lilac gown with long sleeves, the dress was simple with a few flowers embroidered on the bodice and white lace trimming, but Elsa felt different. Did she seem different? Would anyone notice? Hopefully not. Elsa traced one of the bites on her neck picturing Pitch's lips on them as they were the night before.

Anna came barging through the door while Elsa was daydreaming.

"Elsa, hey do you want to stop day dreaming you're going to be late."

Elsa's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Late for what?"

Anna giggled "Todays when you visit the town to see how the people are. Seriously Elsa you planned this yourself."

"Oh, right that I completely forgot. I'll be ready in a moment I just need to find some gloves." Elsa began rummaging through her chest of drawers when Anna babbling about the town and how nice everyone is.

"I heard Captain Nicholas will be joining us." Anna hinted. Anna was hoping for a romance between the pair. But Elsa could never take a hint.

Pulling on a pair of white lace gloves, Elsa turned to Anna. She knew what Anna was doing, but she didn't have the heart to tell her it wasn't going to work. Elsa though of Nicholas as a friend and all Anna wanted was for her to be happy as she was with Kristoff. Elsa really wanted to tell her about Pitch but her mind was telling her it was a bad idea.

"I'm ready so let's go."

The town was packed with people who had come to see Elsa. The Queen was gifted with an endless collection of flowers and trinkets. It went without saying that the people loved their Queen. Elsa met with a number of farmer, merchants and societies and up till now everything seemed in order. Until the Queen went to the orphanage.

The orphanage received a monthly check provided by Arendelle's government to make sure the children had everything they needed. Once the children were old enough to leave they would learn a trade so they have a career prospects. A programme Elsa began herself. Every other time Elsa had visited here, the children were always joyous but today something was off, like the light had been dimmed in their souls. One of the older children a boy named Fredrik, approached Elsa.

"Your Majesty." He bowed. Elsa nodded back in response.

"Hello, Fredrick. If you don't mind me asking what is wrong with the rest of the children." Fredrick bowed his head.

"Yes Your Grace, the children have been having terrible nightmare's they are saying that a shadow is feeding from them." Every hair on the back of Elsa's neck stood and her insides clenched. _'A shadow.' _ Elsa knew Pitch was the cause of the children's nightmare's she felt that in her gut. But feeding? That couldn't be him. Anna must of sensed Elsa's distress and came to her aid. Fredrick looked alarmed by the Queens reaction his brown eyes were full of worry he didn't know what to do.

"Elsa? Are you alright, we need to get back to the castle now it's getting late. It'll be the children's bedtime soon." A small cry came from a little girl from in the corner.

"Please don't go." The child whimpered. Elsa was overwhelmed with sadness and guilt this was all her fault. Elsa shook Anna's hand off her shoulder and went and crouched down to the little girl. The girl couldn't have been any more than the age of eight years old, with short brown hair and light brown eyes.

Elsa gave the little girl a warm smile.

"What's your name?"

"hei…Heidi." The little girl stammered.

"What a beautiful name. Don't worry I will come back soon but in the meantime keep this." Elsa created a doll that looked like the child and handed it to her.

"Keep it with you when you go to sleep it will stop the bad dreams."

The small child was overcome with joy and gave the queen a tight hug, which made Elsa fight back tears. She was still getting used to physical contact but this hug meant so much to Elsa. When Elsa finally got home, she went straight to bed. She was too upset to talk. Elsa got changed out of her dress and into her nightgown without an interruption. But when she began de-braiding her hair. That all to knowing chuckle made her freeze to the spot.

"My Queen." Elsa's breath hitched as he begun tracing light kisses on her neck. It angered Elsa how much power he had over her, But Elsa found the strength to shake him off.

"I know what you've been doing Pitch."

Pitch just stood there unsure what to say. Well she was going to find out eventually, he also knew no matter what he said it wouldn't make it better.

"I can't believe you'd do this to my people. To…me. Why? I saw the children today and they were terrified to sleep."

"Elsa I…I do it because I have too." Why had it become so difficult to speak? Elsa's sapphire blue eyes were full of rage.

"You have too? What are you?"

"I'm the Boogie Man."

Elsa didn't believe what she had just heard. _The Boogie Man._ Really? That sounded ridiculous. Her father told her stories about the Boogie Man who hid under you bed. But she never pictured someone like Pitch. She felt his amber eye's bore into her as she thought. Then suddenly it dawned on her. Why Pitch was around her as a child, he was _feeding_ off her. Like he was doing to the children at the orphanage. Was he doing it too her now?

"I should have told you." There was a sadness too his voice that Elsa had never heard before. He almost sounded sorry. But Elsa knew she couldn't forgive him. Elsa was lost and there was no one she could talk too. Alone as usual.

"I gave you everything I had and you…YOU! Just took without even thinking about me." The anger and sadness was too much for Elsa too handle. For the first time in a very long time she cried. Pitch didn't know what to do; he was never great at comforting people that wasn't his job. He regretted what he did to those children but what he did was in his nature. And there was nothing he could do to stop that. He should talk to her about it but his mind was telling him not too. '_Why should you care? She's just a woman. Don't forget who and what you are.'_ Fuck that he never wanted to be the Nightmare King. Not letting his venomous thoughts stop him, he pulled Elsa into his arms attempting to calm her down.

Elsa felt his cold arms wrap around her. What the hell did he think he was doing. It was his fault she was in this state in the first place. Elsa snarled in protest but it didn't work Pitch kept his hold.

"I promise I'll explain it all too you tomorrow."

Tomorrow. Elsa scoffed.

"And what makes you think I want to see you after today."

"Because Elsa like it or not your mine. And even if you didn't want to see me I'll always find you in your dreams."

Elsa looked him in the eyes. All warmth that might have been there once was gone.

"I hate you. And I will never be yours."

Pitch was angry. He felt the rage inside him. He was trying to make thing better clearly the nice way wasn't working.

"Fine, You want to be left alone so be alone. And another thing Elsa they will never accept you they will always fear you. I know. So when everything falls down again. I'll be there and I will be the only one that will help you. You will be mine eventually." With that Pitch evaporated into the shadows as if he was never there. And Elsa was left alone again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again :) I hope everyone's okay. Sorry about the long update life keeps getting in the way. Thanks to everyone who is leaving reviews you're all amazing. **

In the Dark of the Night.

Elsa sat in her office, she hadn't left there for at least two days. She was too scared to sleep too heartbroken too see anyone. She recalled the words Pitch said too her and his hateful amber eye's.

"_They will never accept you…"_

"_They will always fear you…"_

"_Everything will fall down again..." _

She felt herself begin to cry again out of guilt and loss but then Anna barged through the door.

"Elsa this is ridiculous, I thought we were past all this please tell me what's wrong?" Anna pleaded.

Elsa gulped back the feeling of guilt for neglecting Anna even when she promised she would try harder at being a better sister. It killed her inside because she knew that she couldn't tell Anna, simply because it was a too much of a bazaar story to believe. But Elsa had always been good at lying.

"I've just been really sick Anna. I swear…I just didn't want you to catch it." She faked a cough and sniffled her nose a little. Anna's eyebrows furrowed not too sure whether to believe her or not.

"You do look awful, when was the last time you slept?" Anna asked her voice full of concern. Elsa forced a cough again.

"I haven't really …I haven't been able to breath…I have a blocked nose." Anna gave Elsa a warm hug.

"Alright the dress fitting can wait, everything's ready for tomorrow anyway." Anna reassured her. Elsa pulled away first from Anna's tight embrace. Suddenly it dawned on her, the engagement party was tomorrow. _'Oh God! I'm not ready for this.'_ Elsa panicked to herself but she was careful not to show her panic to Anna, she didn't want to upset her instead she smiled weakly.

"Thanks Anna, but I'll be fine really maybe five minutes sleep wouldn't hurt." Anna returned a warm smile.

"Alright I'll go and get the maids to make you some soup and run you a bath. You deserve it, you work to hard." Anna hurried out of the room to go and find a maid, leaving Elsa to have a nap. It was only when Elsa sank back into her chair she realized how exhausted she was, closing her eye's she let sleep take over knowing it was not going to be peaceful.

_Pitch._

Pitch had taken residence in his Snow Queens ice palace that had been abandoned. He wasn't going to admit to himself that being there made him miss her a little. He remembered her beautiful blue eyes that were filled with hatred and rage.

'_I hate you…'_

'_I'll never be yours…' _

How those words angered and saddened him. He was waiting for Elsa to fall asleep so he could get to work; his patience was wearing thin, two whole days and nothing. She had to sleep sometime. Pitch hadn't even left the palace to feed he could feel himself get weak.

But then, Pitch felt something in his blood, he knew then Elsa had finally fallen asleep. He laughed darkly to himself this was going to be fun.

_Elsa._

Elsa stood in the middle of the grand ballroom, the only light source were candles that were lit at each corner of the room. She smelt what seemed to be like something rotting, holding her nose she kicked something soft under foot, to her horror to discover it was a body covered in blood that had gone stale. Elsa stumbled back covering her mouth only to discover that the room was full of dead bodies, most of them had frozen solid. If the bodies were not impaled by ice. They were all of the kingdoms nobles and other Lords and Ladies. Elsa realized that these were the guest to Anna's engagement ball. But were was Anna? Panic engulfed her every nerve. She needed to find Anna.

She screamed for someone to help but no one heard her calling. Elsa ran her shaky hands threw her blond hair; she remembered that she was asleep and that this wasn't real, Anna was fine and nobody was dead. It was trick Pitch was playing on her. She tried her best not to act scared even though she felt like she was going to faint. She was determine not to give him the satisfaction.

"Pitch! I know it's you. Come out where I can see you." Elsa shouted to the darkness. She heard the faint sound of clapping.

"Clever girl."

Elsa whirled round to find him standing right behind hair. The smell and the bodies had disappeared, leaving only them two in the candlelight. The closeness of him next to her reminded her of that night, Elsa suppressed the feeling and kept a cold exterior.

"Why can't you just let me go." She spat. Pitch never came any closer to her. He just sighed then smirked. But once he saw her face full of anger and terror his smirk dropped.

"I tried being nice, I really did. I wanted to be a better person for you Elsa couldn't you see that." Pitch said mournfully. Elsa couldn't tell if he was mocking her or not.

"You? You were only using me!" She wanted to scream and hit him but what was the point he controlled this dream not her.

"I wasn't …recently you never gave me time to explain."

Elsa's eye's narrowed. _'I don't want an explanation I just want him out of my life so I can get on with it. I can't be in love with an evil shadow.'_

"I just want you to go and let me sleep in peace." Elsa squeezed her eyes shut because his gaze was becoming too much for her to handle.

"Stop this…please." She pleaded.

"No." Pitch chuckled; Elsa looked so vulnerable it was fantastic even though he felt a slight twinge of guilt. "I'm just showing you what will happen…_My Queen."_ Elsa's blue eyes snapped back open again.

"I will not kill anybody! I can control my powers." She argued. Elsa noticed her dress was different. It was black with a slit up the side like her ice gown but the fabric floated to her feet like shadows, swirling with every movement and gesture.

Pitch's gaze looked Elsa up and down. The dark suited her.

"But can you? Anna will leave you soon and you will be alone. Don't you remember what it was like being shut away? How the isolation felt? It will be like that again." Pitch stepped closer to her.

"You don't know that. Anna would never forget me .I am stronger than that." Elsa locked her icy blue eyes with his.

"And I may have loved you once but you used me and my kingdom and you are trying to use fear for me to love you and it doesn't work like that." Elsa said her voice was strong even though her insides shook. Pitches hands gripped her waist, the shadows that formed her dressed reacted and wrapped around hands stroking his skin. He was going to kiss her, Elsa was sure of it and she didn't know whether she should or not but she didn't need to think about it because a second later, Elsa was back in her office the maid knocking woke her up.

_Pitch._

Pitch had returned back to the palace. He felt defeated but this was far from over.


End file.
